The desirability of using valve cartridges has been recognized. An example is the cartridge disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,533,436. However, the cartridge disclosed in that patent has external gaskets which are deformed to provide a seal for the cartridge while it is being mounted. Also, the diameter of the cartridge must be sufficient to accommodate the passage of screws extending longitudinally therethrough and into the faucet. The screws, when tightened, cause the gaskets to deform and thus provide the necessary seal. The valve seat and valve plate have diameters somewhat less than the over-all diameter of the cartridge, so that there is sufficient room for the screws to pass through the cartridge near the periphery thereof, but not through the valve seat and valve plate. Moreover, the patented cartridge does not have integral therewith a diverter which would enable the cartridge to be used in single-spray attachment applications or tub-shower applications.